Dragón Renacido
by Biocry
Summary: La muerte del guerrero dragón debía poner fin a una historia. No repetirla... (Inspirado en otras obras)
1. Chapter 1

_Una hermosa mañana se alzaba en el reconocido valle de la paz. La armonía y relajación reinaba en el lugar, o así era hace minutos._

 _De un golpe seco, un panda de unos 13 años caía de su cama sudado, perturbado, totalmente transpirado y aterrado._

 _Miró su mano, temblaba y sufría pulsaciones que la cerraban levemente._

 **\- N-No puede ser posible. Tiene que ser una broma... -**

 _Se levantó aterrado. Se miraba como si no se reconociera._

 **\- Yo... ¿No estoy muerto? -**

 _Miró los alrededores, notando que su habitación era pequeña y muy vacía._

 **\- Entonces ¿Qué ocurrió? -**

 _La puerta fue golpeada, sorprendiendolo._

 **\- Po ¿Estás bien? Oí un golpe por allí -**

 _Era su padre, no había duda._

 **\- ¡Claro, Pá! ¡Tengo hambre! -**

 _Vaya ironía, siquiera quería olfatearla o seguramente vomitaría. Se hallaba en un estado totalmente apestoso._

 **\- Ah, era eso. En minutos estará lista, te esperamos abajo -**

 **~ ¿Esperamos? ¿Quién estará allí abajo? ~**

 _Tras ese pensamiento, negó con la cabeza y se colocó un pantalón, reconociendo que su apariencia era de un niño._

 _Puntualizó todo al instante, tratando de no olvidarlo._

 _1) Lord Shen disparó su cañón, recibiendo de lleno el impacto que hizo que cerrara los ojos y sintiera que todo su cuerpo se aliviaba._

 _2) Por obra de arte, despierta con 13 años de edad y recuerdo de todo lo que cree haber vivido._

 _Suspiró y salió de la habitación. Reconociendo todo, o al menos casi todo._

 _En los retratos familiares, su padre estaba con una especie de guepardo. Abrazados, abrazándolo._

 **~ ¿Quién es ella? ~**

 _Sus dudas pararon al oír una hermosa voz cantando y al oler un delicioso aroma a comida._

 _Se aproximó, notando a su padre preparando fideos y a un guepardo que preparaba sándwiches._

 **\- ¿Pá? -**

 _El ganso volteó y sonrió._

 **\- Buenos días, Po. Podrías preparar las mesas, estoy terminando el desayuno -**

 **\- Ping~ No hagas eso con él. Recién se despierta -**

 _La mujer volteó otorgándole una sonrisa y un plato frente a él._

 **\- Pero, Maya... -**

 **\- Nada de peros. Si no come, no trabaja -**

 _El panda no pudo evitar reír ante la acción poderosa de la felina. Tomó varios y los metió en un plato, llevándolo en su mano derecha._

 **\- Gracias, Má... -**

 _El no se sentía acordé al tiempo, pero parece que eso hizo feliz a la mujer... Quizás demasiado._

 **\- Me dijo Má~ Me dijo Má~ -**

 _La mujer cocinaba y mecía su cola con alegría._

 **~ Bien. Éste no es mí pasado... Yo no recuerdo haber tenido una madrastra -**

 _Suspiró, tomó de manera ágil los manteles y palillos con su mano izquierda, y los distribuyó con efectividad por las mesas. cómo si llevara la costumbre en la sangre._

 **\- H-Hijo... ¿C-Cómo... -**

 _Sus padres lo vean sorprendidos. Parece que el "Po de este tiempo" no hacia esas cosas. Lógico, pues en ese tiempo desconocía el Kung-Fu y su fanatismo._

 _Pero ahora..._

 **\- ¡P-Practicaba en secreto! -**

 _La gueparda sonrió y acarició su cabeza._

 **\- Buen trabajo, Po. Tu premio... -**

 _Le acercó un plato de fideos y lo ayudó a acomodar los sándwiches a su lado._

 **\- Que disfrutes -**

 _La mujer continuó trabajando mientras que él se disponía a comer._

 _Tomó los sándwiches, sorprendido al notar que su contenido era Carpaccio, un cruce entre piñones, parmesano, rúcula, tomate, lechuga y huevo. Lo conocía, ya que una vez, Tigresa demostró saber prepararlos._

 _Miró la sopa algo entristecido ¿Cómo se encontraba ella ahora? Sabía que a esta edad ella debería estar dirigiéndose rumbo al palacio de jade por la adopción de Shifu. Negó, alejando esos pensamientos, y comenzó a comer._

 _Su sonrisa alegró a la pareja. Estaba disfrutándolo._

 **\- Po ¿Podrías traerme los ingredientes que traen en la parte de atrás? ¿Sabes dónde es, no? -**

 **\- Si, Má -**

 _Se dirigió hacia allí, encontrándose con los envíos correspondientes. Suspiró. Tendría mucho trabajo._

 _Estaba por tomar la primera cuando un águila bajó frente a él._

 **\- Oh, un rehén. Tu servirás -**

 _Trató de tomarlo entre sus garras pero Por reaccionó más rápido y lo golpeó con un puerro._

 **\- Eso no duele, niño... -**

 **\- ¡Pero esto si! -**

 _El ave voló de una patada. Shifu había aparecido mandando al suelo al villano._

 _El panda estaba sorprendido. Parece que él no había cambiado nada, e inclusive se veía un poco más joven._

 **\- ¡Maestro! ¿Se encuentran bien? -**

 **\- ¡Tigresa! ¡Quédate aquí! ¡Volveré pronto! -**

 _El hombre se dirigió hacia el ave y comenzó a pelear. La pequeña se mostraba emocionada, sin notar el profundo asombro que tenía el pequeño a su lado._

 **~ ¡Sonríe! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡He vuelto al pasado! ~**

 **\- Oye ¿Por qué me miras tanto? -**

 _Se sonrojó al ver que su contraria estaba sonrojada y avergonzada._

 **\- P-Perdón. Te ves linda sonriendo -**

 _Ambos estaban sonrojados._

 **\- ¿E-Enserio? -**

 **\- Enserio -**

 **\- ¿Lo juras? -**

 **\- Lo juro -**

 **\- Entonces, te creo... Mí nombre es Tigresa ¿Y el tuyo? -**

 **\- Po. Un placer -**

 **~ Quizás... Sólo quizás... Pueda cambiar su triste infancia... ~**

 **\- ¡Seamos amigos! -**

 _La sorpresiva propuesta intimidó a la muchacha._

 **~ ¿Me habré adelantado? ~**

 _Debía reconocer que era un auténtico idiota en todos los tiempos disponibles..._

 **\- ¿Realmente quieres ser mí amigo? Soy un tigre. Doy miedo -**

 **\- Para mí, eres linda. No me molesta tu especie, espero que la mía tampoco lo haga... -**

 **\- ¡No lo hace! M-Me alegra que quieras ser mí amigo... -**

 _Ambos sonrieron, algo que notó Shifu que estaba golpeando al ave contra una caja de madera, que se partió. Él también sonrió, ella realmente estaba cambiando._

 _Las autoridades se aproximaron y él lo entregó._

 **\- Tu papá es sorprendente... -**

 _Po lo dijo sin pensar._

 **\- Oh, este, él no... -**

 **\- Me alegra que se lleven bien. Soy Shifu, padre de Tigresa y maestro de Kung-Fu -**

 _El hombre sonrió orgulloso ante la sorpresiva alegría de la joven._

 _Po tomó eso como oportunidad para hacerse el desentendido._

 **\- ¿Kung-qué? -**

 **\- Kung-Fu es una disciplina de lucha, paz y control -**

 **\- Wow... Se ve interesante. Aunque no pueda hacerla... -**

 _Fingió tristeza, cuando en realidad estaba dispuesto a comenzar a entrenar en cuanto pudiese. Recordaba el entrenamiento de Shifu como la palma de su mano, y si tenía comida de por medio, con mayor facilidad._

 **\- No lo veo imposible. Es más, podrías tomarlo como un reto -**

 **\- ¿¡Enserio!? -**

 **\- Claro. Mí pequeña, Tigresa, iba a comenzar su entrenamiento hoy. Pero ya habrás notado a ese ladrón -**

 **\- ¿Ladrón? -**

 **\- Le robó una dentadura de cristal a una cabra de aquí. Iré a devolverla ¿Podrías quedarte junto a ella hasta que regrese? -**

 **\- La cuidaremos sin problemas -**

 _La gueparda sonrió y miró a Po de brazos cruzados._

 **\- Te estabas tardando mucho, ya nos estábamos preocupando -**

 **\- Perdón, Má -**

 _Shifu y Tigresa se sorprendieron ante la abreviación._

 **\- Descuida. Lo importante es que estás a salvo. Pequeña ¿Quieres probar mis sándwiches? -**

 _La mencionada asintió avergonzada ante el rugir de su estómago._

 **\- Perfecto. Volveré en cuanto pueda -**

 _Shifu se retiró de inmediato. Dejando a los tres solos._

 _Al entrar, Ping, que seguía cocinando y ya tenía clientes, los miró curioso._

 **\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Y quién es la pequeña que los acompaña? ¿Tu amiga, Po? -**

 _La pequeña asintió felizmente._

 **\- Ella es Tigresa. Su padre fue a hacer un recado y nos la encargó un momento -**

 **\- Ah, ya entiendo ¿Ya desayunaste, pequeña? -**

 _Esta negó avergonzada._

 **\- Perfecto. Entonces prueba nuestro especial de "Fideos con Carpaccio" -**

 **\- ¿Carpaccio? -**

 **\- Es el ingrediente secreto de los sándwiches de mí esposa -**

 _La pequeña se hallaba totalmente anonadada._

 **\- Wow... ¿Es delicioso? -**

 _Po asintió, confirmando sus dudas._

 _La mañana de ese día fue quizás el que marcó parte de el inicio de la gran aventura que reviviría nuestro heroico panda._


	2. Chapter 2

_El tiempo fue pasando. Su amistad con Tigresa dió muchos frutos, dándole una oportunidad a ella de vivir como un animal feliz. También logró avances con Shifu, con quién tenía una relación "Padre secundario e hijo terciario", permitiéndole aliviar el dolor que alguna vez tuvo por culpa de Tai Lung._

 _Parece que eso sí se mantuvo en la historia como fue al principio..._

 _La mujer que vivía con su padre "De corazón", Maya, era su madrastra pues se había casado con el ganso y fue ella quién lo rescató de un cajón de rábanos. Aclarándole cosas de su historia pasada que el desconocía, pues Sheng lo había matado cuando disparó a la torre de Gohmen y la derribo sobre él. Con ella se adaptó rápidamente, pues era igual que él. Devoradora de comida, cocinera pasionaria, pero no fanática, enamorada del ganso, tanto que se ponían melosos frente a él. Ella era una mujer genial._

 _Otro punto que descubrió fue que recordar momentos del futuro le causaban un dolor de cabeza y sangrado en la nariz. Solo recurría a ellos por necesidad, pero parece que estos tenían un costo en ese tiempo._

 _"Los 5 furiosos" aún no existían, cosa que claramente lo preocupaba. Sin ellos, él no era nadie más que el guerrero dragón. Sin amigos, sin posibilidad de recuperarlos. La situación le daba miedo. Ni hablar cuando Maya confesó algo que lo aterró._

 ** _\- Nos vamos a lo de tu tío para pasar un tiempo con él. Esta enfermo y necesita ayuda -_**

 _Y a pesar de que tuvo que irse, hizo cosas que le marcaron completamente._

 _Pudo despedirse de Shifu y Tigresa y juró volver para cuando estuviesen en problemas._

 _Su entendimiento y entrenamiento habían crecido bastante, aunque seguía siendo torpe y bruto por naturaleza, notó que había madurado bastante. Si Oogway lo viera, estaría orgulloso._

 _El mismo parece que había estado de viaje todo el tiempo que "Renació" o "Volvió a nacer". Recordando las cosas que le enseñó a los niños, notó que él había ayudado a Mono a terminar con su vandalismo, así que debía de estar ocupado ayudando en lo que llevaba de su viaje._

 _Suspiró al notar todo eso. Hoy, era tiempo de volver... Su tío había fallecido hace una semana, desgraciadamente, había contraído una enfermedad, que no se pudo tratar ni con el mayor esfuerzo posible._

* * *

 _En un templo lejano, una tigresa, de enorme temple, relajaba su cuerpo meditando cerca de un hermoso árbol lleno de cerezos. Uno dió en su cabeza, reanimandola._

 **\- Au... ¿Qué fue eso? -**

 **\- Destino... -**

 _La pobre jovencita pegó un grito del demonio al notar a Oogway sonriendo a su lado. Cuando no estaba nadie a su alrededor._

 **\- M-Maestro... No haga eso, por favor -**

 **\- Oh, lo siento. Shifu te llamaba, al parecer se enteró de algo importante -**

 _Se levantó, agradeció y avanzó hacia el templo._

* * *

 **\- ¡INDIGNANTE! -**

 **\- Vamos, cariño... -**

 **\- ¡NO, MAYA! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER ASÍ! ¡UN JABALÍ DESTRUYE LA RUTA DEL NORTE, Y NOS VEMOS OBLIGADOS A IR POR LAS DEL SUR! -**

 **\- ¿Obligados? Lo dices por qué soy la única que puede alzar el carrito y defenderte de un robo... -**

 _El ganso la ignoraba completamente mientras continuaba maldiciendo._

 **\- ¿Podrás encargarte de todo? -**

 **\- Seguro, má. Confía en mí -**

 **\- Está bien. Recuerda limpiar todo y repartir los menús -**

 _Depositó una gran pila de papeles en el suelo, que hizo tragar profundamente al delgado y algo musculoso panda. El viento, por su parte, se llevó varios de estos rápidamente. Uno de ellos, directo al palacio de jade._

 **\- ¿Hmm? ¿Llegó tan pronto? -**

 _Bajó de su bastón y miró hacia abajo, notando como una mancha blanca trataba de mover las mesas tranquilamente, lastimandose las patas más de una vez._

 _Miró detrás de él, Shifu golpeaba grandes bloques de piedra, entrenando para el combate con un jabalí que destruía todo a su paso, frente a él, Tigresa imitaba sus movimientos ilusionada._

 **\- Shong -**

 _Un pato apareció repentinamente._

 **\- Si, señor -**

 **\- Ordena fideos. Que no te vea nadie con esto -**

 _El pato asintió intrigado y desapareció con el menú._

~ Aún no es tiempo de que se reencuentren, Tigresa. Debés cumplir con tu destino antes ~

* * *

 **\- ¿P-P-Palacio de jade? -**

 **\- Si. ¿Y la orden? -**

 **\- Aquí... -**

 _Cuál robot, le entregó el pedido, preocupado._

~ Voy a matar a alguien... ~

* * *

 _Casi en efecto, Po no mató a alguien pero si lo enfermó._

 **\- ¿D-Donde compraron esto... -**

 **\- Por ahí -**

 _Oogway sonrió mientras continuaba su plato tranquilamente. A su lado, Tigresa lo miraba intrigada antes de tomar el pergamino que se le designó para comenzar su travesía._

* * *

 **\- Po ¿Te enteraste? Un cocinero envenenó a Shifu ¿Deberíamos ir a verlo? -**

 _El comentario de Maya provocó que Po cayera de las escaleras espantado._

 **\- ¿¡Está muerto!? -**

 **\- No. Por poco -**

 _El muchacho suspiró aliviado._

 **\- Pá, Má ¿Saben? Quizás cocinar no sea lo mío... Necesito un trabajo que pueda hacer bien -**

 **\- Bueno. Veamos que tal se te da limpiar este caos -**

 **\- ¡Tienes razón, Pá! ¡Un buen limpiador! -**

 **\- Por favor, Po. Esta bromeando -**

 **\- ¡Cómico! -**

 **\- O bailarín... -**

 **\- ¡TIENES RAZÓN! -**

 **\- ¡CARIÑO! -**

 **\- ¿Qué? Él empezó. Volviendo a lo de Shifu ¿Crees que un médico podría salvarlo? -**

 **\- ¡Médico! ¡Se primeros auxilios y RCP! -**

 _Po continuaba enumerando cosas que podría realizar con gran capacidad, pero ninguna se le daba bien._

* * *

 _Suspiró, su pergamino y labores, poco funcionales, a la basura._

 **\- Supongo que solo soy bueno para golpear cosas en está realidad... -**

 _Pateó el tarro mandandolo a volar, sin notar que su rollo cayó frente a Tigresa, que había perdido el suyo apenas salió del templo._

 **\- Po. Nos vamos al templo... -**

 _Al oír eso, el panda no dudó en prepararse._

* * *

 **\- ¿¡POOOOOOH!? -**

 _Shifu estaba entre impactado y adolorido. El médico estaba ayudándolo, sin notar a los invitados que tampoco lo veían._

 **\- Ha pasado tiempo, Maestro Shifu ¿Donde está su hija? -**

 **\- Un jabalí se acerca, y yo estoy muy mal, física y mentalmente. Le pedí que fuese a por un equipo de apoyo de inmediato. Veo que has cambiado mucho, panda -**

 **\- Si. He estado entrenando sin parar desde que me confirmó que podía lograrlo si lo tomaba como un reto -**

 **\- Te sienta de maravilla ¿Has practicado con gente? -**

 **\- He detenido ladrones y alguna que otra cosa. Nada importante -**

 **\- Ya veo... Ella hubiera querido verte -**

 **\- Está noche volverá ¿No es cierto? -**

 **\- Si. Espero que vuelva a salvo -**

 **\- Lo hará, Shifu -**

 _Po se impactó al ver a Oogway salir de un rincón._

 **\- Buenas tardes, padres de familia, panda y doctor -**

 **\- ¿Doctor? -**

 _Ping no notaba nada._

 **\- Oh, gracias por notarme -**

 _Al ver a Mantis, el rostro del panda se desfiguró._

 **\- M-M-M... -**

 _Su mano temblaba mientras trataba de pronunciar el nombre de su amigo. Miró a Oogway y este le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que su mueca de asombro se agrandara._

 **\- Joven panda ¿Podrías acompañarme? -  
**

* * *

 _Al llegar al cerezo, el par se sentó. Frente a frente, Po estaba apunto de explotar._

 **\- Usted sabe que ocurre. Cómo terminé aquí, en esta realidad, tan cambiado. Sabe todo ¿Verdad? -**

 _Su seriedad modificada con una duda tímida. Por lo visto, no cambio al 100%_

 **\- En efecto, Guerrero Dragón... -**

 _La tortuga se levantó seriamente, sorprendiendolo ante la mención de su título._

 **\- ... Yo soy el responsable de que sigas entre los vivos, con esta violación del espacio y tiempo... -**

 _Po temblaba del miedo que sentía. Jamás en toda su existencia había vivido algo así, tampoco es que fuese fácil de digerir._

 **\- ¡NO SON LOS GUERREROS QUE PEDÍ! ¡ESTO ES MALO! -**

 _No dudó en levantarse y correr hacia el templo, dejando a un maestro sonriendo levemente._

 **\- Puede que no sea tu realidad... Pero estoy seguro de que harás lo mejor para acercarte a ella -**

* * *

 _Tigresa asintió entristecida. Estaba por salir del templo totalmente desilusionada._

 **\- A ver, a ver ¿Por qué está gritando, abuelo? -**

 **\- No te metas, Po -**

 _Todos voltearon y notaron a Po que se sorprendió al notar a la muchacha._

 _Miradas, los 2 se miraban fijamente._

 **\- Ti... -**

 _Ella ya estaba abrazándolo y llorando en su hombro. No dudó en corresponderle._

 **\- Ahora ¿Quién defenderá el valle? -**

 _Shifu estaba presionado._

 **\- Nosotros... -**

 _Miró al grupo y luego el rollo de Tigresa, entendiendo todo. Él era el culpable de todo en cierta forma._

 **\- Perdón. Quise decir, yo. Iré y haré tiempo, aunque me cueste la vida... -**

 _No pudo oír oposición ya que se lanzó contra las escaleras en cuatro patas. Dispuesto a pagar lo que corresponda..._

 _Mientras bajaba, no se percataba de que 5 valientes guerreros estaban detrás de él._

 **\- ¡PO! -**

 _Volteó a la izquierda, sorprendido._

 **\- ¡NO CREAS QUE TE PERDERÉ DE UNA MANERA TAN COBARDE! -**

 _Tigresa corría a su lado, sobre ella, Mantis y Vivora asintieron, apoyando el comentario._

 _Miró a la derecha, Mono y Grulla sonreían con decisión._

 **\- ¡Entonces hagámoslo a lo grande! ¡Seamos bárbaros! -**

 _Corriendo por el bosque, el grupo estaba listo para lo que se les avecinaba._

* * *

 **\- Frente a frente, yo me ocupo de él recibiendo los golpes. Ustedes, los dan ¿De acuerdo? -**

 **\- Yo... -**

 _Tigresa trató de oponerse ante la idea de que el recibiera los golpes._

 **\- ¡Andando! -**

 _Al instante, el enemigo se hizo presente._

 **\- Soy jabalí y soy invencible -** _(Repetir esta oración por casi todo el combate xd)_

 **\- Venga, panzón. Me vendría bien una bolsa para golpear... -**

 _Po voló de un golpe en sus defensas._

 **\- Bueno. Quizás hablé muy pronto -**

 _Se acomodó y volvió al frente. Defendiéndose casi exitosamente de todos sus golpes._

 _Estaba por recibir otro golpe, pero fue detenido por Vivora que aprisionó su brazo, mantis lo alzó y Mono le golpeaba la cara en pleno vuelo, gracias a Grulla, mientras que Tigresa se dirigía hacia él con una patada._

 _El rival lo presintió y tomando a Mono, lo mandó a volar contra ella. Po arremetió en la defensa de ambos, cubriendolos._

 **\- Uff... Por poco. Gracias, Po -**

 _Mono se dirigió a la pelea, pero Tigresa..._

 **\- Siempre pensé que eras una cama... -**

 _Sus instintos de felina hacían que se acomodara para dormir sobre el panda._

 **\- ¡Tigresa, necesitan ayuda! -**

 _La muchacha bufó y se dirigió hacia allí, dejando al pobre panda, adolorido, notando la paliza que le daban al rival. Derrotandolo._

 _Sonrió contento, ahí notó el origen de un gran equipo._

 _Oogway sonrió sobre las escaleras y haciendo una llave sobre el pecho de Shifu, lo calmó del estómago._

 **\- ¿C-Cree que esto está bien? -**

 _Shifu miró al grupo, Po estaba contento de haberlos unido._

 **\- El debe creer que tú no sabes nada. Que yo solo vengo de ese futuro horrible que nadie debe volver a vivir... Además. Cambiaste... -**

 **\- No. Corregí, tengo la oportunidad para hacerlo, pero hay actos que debo dejar tal cual para que todo continúe su curso... -**

 **\- Tai Lung vendrá dentro de unos años... -**

 **\- Y para ese tiempo, él estará preparado -**

 _Ambos miraron a Po. Este sonreía algo adolorido mientras que la muchacha lo abrazaba contenta de volverlo a ver._

 **\- Un abrazo ¡Todos juntos! -**

 _Cómo si de un accionar se tratase, el panda recibió un enorme abrazo grupal._

 **\- Si. El aún no puede saber su pasado, y lo que le depara del futuro -**

 _Un silencio apareció._

 **\- ¿Cree que fue algo exagerado torturarlo haciéndole creer que era un fracaso en la cocina? El almuerzo estuvo increíble -**

 **\- ¿Tú piensas que eso lo detuvo? -**

 _Volvieron a verlos. Riendo y disfrutando de su victoria._

 **\- Sé de que es capaz ese panda. No por nada es el guerrero dragón -**

 _El grupo había subido hasta las escaleras._

 **\- Irresponsables, locos, inmedibles... -**

 _Todos bajaban la cabeza algo desilusionados._

 **\- ... Pero valientes, rápidos y planificadores. Son los mejores y merecen entrenamiento de tal. Tu también, mí niña. Estoy orgulloso de tí. Gracias por protegerla, panda -**

 _El muchacho asintió con respeto y comenzó a retirarse._

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? -**

 **\- No pienso quedarme aquí. Soy joven y quiero estar con mí familia aún. No quiere decir que no venga aquí seguido, este pueblo es mí hogar y aquí me quedaré... -**

 _Todos sonrieron y una tigresa suspiró aliviada al oír eso.  
_

 **\- A-Ademas... Tigresa es mí amiga, y no pienso abandonarla nunca... -**

 _Ella se sonrojó y lo miró con una sonrisa._

 **\- ¿Enserio? -**

 **\- Enserio -**

 **\- ¿Lo juras? -**

 **\- Lo juro -**

 **\- Entonces, te creo... -**

 _Ambos se abrazaron._

 **\- Te extrañé, Po -**

 **\- Yo también... Pero ahora estoy aquí, junto a todos... -**

 _La paz y la felicidad volvían a reinar en el valle de la paz. El éxito de los 5 furiosos fue el origen de algo muy importante para Po._


End file.
